


Junk food

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Junk Food - Freeform, Team as Family, injuries, takingc are of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Hospital food is not always what you need.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Junk food

‘Hey kids, how are you feeling today?’

‘OK, I guess.’

Jack eyes the abandoned food tray. Only the soup and dessert are touched, not even finished. It doesn´t look that bad, he has had worse hospital meals. But he knows that antibiotics and pain meds always put the kid off his feed.

‘Did they say when they are ready to let you go?’

‘No, I still have a fever, so as long as it isn´t under control, they want to keep me here.’

‘That sucks kid, but it is for the best, we don´t want you to get sick again.’

‘I know, but it still sucks.’

‘I hear you kid. I’ve got to go, TAC-team Bravo has a training exercise and I’m supervising. I will be back later this afternoon.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

* * *

The training session went well but took longer than expected. Jack hurries towards his car. He wants to be back before dinner time. He also stops at a book store, buying a newspaper and some science magazines he knows Mac will enjoy. Next, he stops at the KFC drive-thru. Mac always likes some chicken and fries. He also adds two chocolate milkshakes to the order.

Luckily he drives against the traffic so by the time he arrives back at the Phoenix, the chicken is still hot and the milkshakes are not melted. When he enters the medical ward, the nurse gives him a questionable look, but he quickly ducks into Mac’s room.

‘Hey kid.’

‘Hey Jack, how did the exercise go?’

‘Good, they did good.’

Jack can see another food tray discarded on the nightstand.

‘Not hungry?’

Mac shakes his head, so Jack holds up the bucket with chicken and Mac’s eyes lid up.

‘Are there fries to go with that?’

‘Is that seriously a question?’ Jack look affronted but smiles. He takes the moveable nightstand and rolls it back to Mac’s bed. He takes the tray and takes it to the kitchenette in the hallway. When he comes back, Mac is already unpacking the bag, his eyes lighting up even more when he sees the milkshakes.

‘Dig in, kid.’

Jack carefully sits down on the bed, mindful for Mac’s injuries and takes a piece of chicken. Mac already bites down in his second piece and practically moans.

‘Thanks Jack for always taking care of me. You are a good friend.’

‘I will always have your back, kid. You know that. Now give me some fries.’


End file.
